A New Light: Part 2
is the 2nd episode of Ultraman Dyna. Summary TBA Synopsis Ultraman Dyna continues his fights with Neo Darambia on Mars, with Super GUTS observing the fight from their jets. Dyna is able to get in a few good kicks, slashes and one mighty toss, but when Dyna tries to finish the monster with an aerial kick, Neo Darambia's energy barer repels Dyna's attack. Dyna attempts to destroy the kaiju's defenses, with an energy based attack. When it fails Dyna simply increases his attacks power and successfully destroys Neo Daramnia's shield. With the kaiju completely vulnerable, Dyna finally finishes him of with his Solgent Ray. Dyna then disappears in a display of light, and unknown to anyone leaving Shin Asuka in his place. With their mission finished Super GUTS captain Gousuke Hibiki orders for them to return back to Earth. Asuka is troubled as to why he was chosen to be Dyna's vessel. Meanwhile the strange alien objects begin to organize themselves into a bigger form, which heads to begin an attack on one of Earth's energy plants in Japan. TPC holds a meeting with captain Hibiki about their new enemy, which they have dubbed "Sphires", and ask Hibiki if he learned anything from his encounter on Mars with the Sphires. Hibiki is only able to say that he believes that the Sphire seem to be intelligent and they are attacking Human resources to prevent the Neo Frontier Age. After wards Hibki returns to his team and scolds Asuka for almost getting deputy captain Toshiyuki Kohda killed in their recent fight against the Sphires. Hibki warns Asuka not to become a burden to the team with his recklessness. The single Sphire from before, is reviled to have landed atop a volcanic area, seeps into the rock around it causing the volcanic rock to mutant into the monster Giralen. In order to keep Super GUTS from interfering with Giralen, a group of Sphire attack a space ship orbiting Mars to draw Earth attention to space. Super GUTS deploys into space and soon arrives at the location, but they quickly see that the Sphires have already destroyed the ship and it's crew. Without Super GUTS on Earth Giralen begins his attack on the energy plant. Hibiki allows both Ryo Yumimura and Asuka to return to Earth to engage Giralen, while the remaining team will take care of the Shpires. As Ryo and Asuka depart so do a small group of Sphires to prevent them from ruining their plan. Asuka offers to fight the Shpires so Ryo can at least make it to Earth, but Asuka's jet is damaged shortly after he destroys several of the aliens. Asuka asks Dyna to lend him his power, now embracing the responsibility of Ultraman, and transforms for the second time, and makes short work of the small Sphire army. Back on Earth Ryo is unable do Giralen any harm with only her jets main weapons. She tries using a freeze missile, which only freezes the kaiju for a few seconds due it's volcanic origins. Fearing that Geralen will succeed TPC's trainees, Training Squad ZERO, violate protocol and enter the battle in their test fighters and aid Ryo. But even with the extra fire power, Geralen is still unfazed. Suddenly Ultraman Dyna appears in the form of a bright light and descends from the sky to in front of Geralen. Dyna is unable to keeps the kaiju from moving forward for Geralan hot body prevents the giant of light form physically attacking it. Dyna counters this by turning into his Miracle-Type and using the types enhanced speed to grab Geralen by the tail and throw the beast into the air. While airborne Geralen tries to attack Dyna with his fire breath attack, but Dyna reflects the attack back onto it's master, destroy the lava kaiju. With their monster destroyed the remaining Sphires in space retreat from their fight with Super GUTS. Super GUTS return to TPC's base, but Hibiki orders Ryo to go pick up Asuka, who has been stranded on a beach by his fallen jet after he transformed back from Ultraman Dyna. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Dyna **Flash Type **Miracle Type Kaiju/Seijin *Sphire *Neo Darambia *Giralen DVD Release *Ultraman Dyna Volume 1 Features Episodes 1-4. Trivia *Just like in Ultraman Tiga, after the titular Ultra makes his impacting appearance, the series' attack team thinks of what to call their Giant of Light. **Though operator Mai Midorikawa comes up with the name "Dyna", members Tsutomu Nakajima and Kouhei Kariya came up with their own names to call the hero; Ultraman Gian, possibly meaning Gian'''t and '''Ultraman Super Deluxe. Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Dyna Episodes Category:Ultraman Dyna